


The King of Cuddles

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom knows how to take care of his lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Cuddles

It’s a crap day. I feel awful. I’m tired, cold, fighting a migraine, and to top it all off, it’s that time. Curled up on the sofa with hot tea, I can’t decide if I want to be held and cuddled, or if I want to just be left alone. When Tom is away, at least I can just sit and wallow. But he’s home now, and watching me with a wary eye, or staying hidden in his office. Probably safer that way really.   
As my movie ends, and I stop it, he comes into the living room with a small smile. “Hey, darling, would you like more tea?” he asks softly. Nodding, I offer a weary smile in return. “That would be wonderful honey, thanks.” His smile grows, and he lopes off to the kitchen. While I’m trying to decide on the next movie to put on, I realize I smell something delicious. It smells like… oh good lord, the man made brownies. I almost start to cry when I understand this. I don’t deserve him.   
When he comes back in, he’s carrying a tray with two huge steaming mugs of tea and a plate full of warm brownies. Laying the tray on the table, he asks “Did you find a movie?” I shake my head. “I couldn’t quite decide. Do you want to pick one?” Grinning, he studies our library for a bit before pulling a case off the shelf, not letting me see what he’s chosen. The disc goes in and he comes over to sit on the sofa. “Come here, love,” he murmurs, opening his arms to me. I grab my tea and curl up against him, smiling at his thoughtfulness. With a kiss to my forehead, he tells me “Just rest, love, I’m right here.”   
The movie begins playing, and I smile. He chose ‘Pride and Prejudice’ for me. How I love this man. Placing a brownie on a napkin, he hands it to me with another kiss. I return the kiss happily, nuzzling his nose. Sipping on my tea and nibbling the delicious treat, I can feel my mood lifting. Tom wraps one arm around me, keeping me close. As the movie plays, and I finish my tea and inhale my fill of brownies, I start to drift off. His hand moves up, and I feel those long fingers massaging my scalp. The groan that slips from my lips is loud and almost embarrassing. Chuckling, he murmurs “Just relax and enjoy, sweetheart.” I nod, groaning again with pure pleasure.   
It isn’t long before I start feeling myself drifting off to sleep. When I startle awake, Tom whispers with another kiss “Just rest, darling. I’m right here.” He cuddles me closer, his long arms holding me tight. His body puts off so much heat that I feel myself warming at last. My eyes close again, and I fall asleep knowing that when I wake, he’ll still be cuddling me, always there for me, giving just what I need.


End file.
